Jonas Love
by I want to see you fly
Summary: Gisele enters Emily in a contest and she wins! Gisele and Emily get to meet the Jonas Brothers. Isn't that just a little to lucky? No romance... YET! There may be ; Please check it out! It's pretty well written :


i want to own the Jonas Brothers! hahah read the bottom and I guess review (:

* * *

"EMMY!!!!" She screeched.

"What the heck do you want?" She yelled back, out the door. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. It was the day she had been waiting for, for 2 years now.

"Hurry up!!! We have to leave in an hour!!!!" Gisele squeaked.

"JEEZZZ, let me brush my teeth and go get ready" replies Emily. She was 19 years old and lived with her 17 year old sister, Gisele.

"Fine…." She walked to her room and slammed the door, to put on the pre-planned outfit that had been hanging from her lamp for 3 weeks now.

"YOUR FREAKING OBSESSED" yelled Emily before she shut the bathroom door to wash her face, and finish up with her hair.

Gisele had bought the tickets the very second that they came out, she was in the third row from the front. She had spent all her lunch money from the past 2 months to pay for 2 tickets to see her favorite band, boys and celebrities…The Jonas Brothers.

She pulled out her hair straightener and turned it on. She brushed her hair slowly and thought to herself, _what's missing here…._

It took her a second "OH!" She said out loud then ran over to her iHome and clicked play. Australia blasted out, as loud as it could go.

Emily walked out of the bathroom and to her sisters room and said "Turn it off, can't you wait a freaking hour!?!"

Gisele just ignored her, and started dancing over to her hair straightener. She ran her fingers through her hair and started with the slow process of turning the waving tangles into a flat, easy to manage do.

Emily sighed, "Obviously not. COME ON, I can wait and you know I am a freak to!"

She decided it wasn't worth it and went to put on her makeup, which had been decided that same time as Emily's outfit- way to early in advance. She put on her base foundation and then a little bit of pink blush on the cheeks with a little bit of mascara. After that, there was the eyeliner and light brown shadow. She opened her medicine cabinet looking for her new perfume. It wasn't in there. What?

She went over to her room, _where is that stuff?_ She wondered. Oh, it's in the kitchen. She walked out to find it sitting next to her keys on the counter. Gisele borrowed it for school last week, so she decided to go ask her if she wanted to use some of it as well.

"Hey Gigi, want to borrow some of that perfume you used on Tuesday?"

"Yeah sure, do you know where the mousse is?"

"It's under the sink in the bathroom, and can I use your straightener?"

"Yeah, I'll be done in like 20 minutes"

"Sweet" She said leaving the perfume and going to her room to find her new jeans and Jonas Brothers shirt that she was going to wear.

She heard Year 3000 blast out of her sister's room, and started dancing. For the chorus she was singing obnoxiously loud. Emily had always wondered why the neighbors never came and complained about how loud Gigi and her were, since they were insanely loud. And everyday at that, this was how it was nearly always.

"Put on something I can practice singing to"

"Right after this, Em" Gisele yelled back.

Emily was going to an art college, it was only a community college but it was better then nothing. She studied dance and song, she wrote music, studied it, played it, danced to it, and sang it. It was her life. She could play quite a few instruments and also had an amazing voice. She was really scared to show most people though, so her parents always told her to become a teacher or something if she couldn't overcome her stage fright. But that was her college goal, to overcome a small fear that was performing.

Gisele was also I fairly good singer but she was an AMAZING dancer. She should definitely be on Broadway or something crazy cool like that. But Gisele for some odd reason was in love with sports. Just playing them and getting really involved with them. She played so many sports, her favorite being Tennis and Football.

When You Look Me in the Eyes started to play and Emily sang along, perfectly might I add! She knew this song better then anyone, she listened to it all the time and can get all the notes perfect when singing it, and playing it on an acoustic guitar. Yet, no matter how talented musically she was. Right now, it wouldn't be paying the bills! So she was a DJ for local clubs and big parties. She was getting popular in her small town, but that was just until she could start making her own music. She sang along with the whole song and then put on her jeans. She started doing her jean stretched when her sister walked into her room.

"Hey, Em where did you say the mousse was?"

"it's under the bathroom sink"

"Ok, and I am done with the hair straightener by the way"

"Thanks!"

Emily stood up and went to her sister's room to do her hair. She had bangs across her face and this was all she had left to do, then they could go leave for this very special event.

About half an hour later, everyone was ready to go. Emily grabbed the big purse that her and her sister would share.

"Ok ok, I know we have everything but still. Are you totally positive that you have everything that we will need at the Jonas Brothers concert?" Enquired Emily.

"Emily, I am totally and completely sure that we packed everything during the week and we can't have forgotten anything. BUT, to be safe… are the tickets in there?"

Emily quickly looked through the page and saw that both of the tickets were in there "yes they are both in there!!!"

Gisele and Emily quickly screamed then redeemed composure, "Now we are off!"

Emily ran out to the car with a huge smile on her face and Gisele right behind her laughing along the way.

They got into there Ford Focus and drove the half an hour drive to the big city for the show of their lives. When they arrived, they parked and walked over to the Arena. As they approached they saw the large crowd of other screaming fans and gaped.

"Gigi, Oh My JONAS"

"I know"

The doors were to open in a matter of minutes, and then they were going to sit around for about an hour before the concert would actually start. So they lined up with all the other giggling girls and waited for there turn to go find there seats and sit down.

Emily's phone vibrated, she jumped. Then laughed at herself realizing it was her own phone. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. She put the phone her ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hi, you were chosen as the winner of the When You Look Me In The Eyes contest!"

"WHAT DID I WIN!?!?!?!!" She screamed happily

"A private meet and greet before the show, in half an hour. If you can't make it we can plan it for after"

"I am here already, don't worry. Where should I go?"

"Show your ticket to the bouncer guy next to the stage in about 20 minutes"

"Ok! Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

"GIGI I WON!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, the when you look me in the eyes contest right?"

"How did you know?"

"I entered you in it!"

"Well you're coming with me then!!!"

She jumped up and down all over the place and started dancing and hugging her sister.

They were admitted into the stadium within the next 10 minutes and went and found there seats, which were fairly amazing. Right in the middle, third row from the stage. Then they did a quick hair and makeup check for each other.

"Whew! It's almost time Emmy!!"

"Omigosh Gigi your freaking me out, this is going to be the best!"

"Oh I know, I know! I am so excited. I have always wanted to meet Joe. He's so dreamy!!!!"

"Sis, you can HAVE Joe. I just want to meet that wild and crazy Kevin. What a babe! Oh man"

"Whatever. Whatever. Well what time is it?

"Just 5 more minutes chill out"

"Let me text mom and tell her I won then"

She took out her phone and texted her mother the good news. Her mother lived all the way on the other side of the country with her new fiancé, Jeff. So she let Gisele move in with Emily so she could finish school and not move into a whole new routine. Her mother got remarried a lot. Emily was from her first husband and was Italian with dark hair. While her sister Gisele was Norwegian, with blond wavy hair. They were so different but so similar. No one ever would have guessed that they were related at all.

"Ok, I think we should go now" said Gigi.

"Yeah, let's go. AHH! Ok, ok, I am good. All good!"

"AHHHH! Me too. Playin' it cool"

They walked over to the big bouncer guy that was standing next to the stage and explained the whole situation to him. He checked there tickets and showed them where to go, the girls thanked him and walked backstage. They were soon greeted by a happy lady, whose name they didn't know. She gave them so backstage passes and let them through into the boy's dressing room. They were done dressing though, they were just sitting around laughing at something that Joe or Kevin must have said right before the door was opened by the two girls.

"Hey!" said all the boys with a big smile.

"Hi" said Gisele shyly. And Gisele is definitely not shy.

"Hello!" Said Emily. Emily could greet anyone, no matter what. That was never a problem.

"Are you guys ready for the concert?" Asked Kevin.

"Yes! I am really excited." Said Emily.

"Me too," said Gisele shyly.

"That's cool, where are you guys sitting?" Asked Joe.

"In the 3rd row from the front, in the very middle" Said Emily.

"I'll wave at you guys!" Said Kevin.

"Really? Oh cool!" Said Emily

Emily elbowed Gisele in the ribs, she was never this quiet!

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked

"Say something!" Emily snapped

"Sooo um how are you guys enjoying your tour?" she asked them

"Oh its been great, we've gotten to see a lot of people. Meet quite a few of our fans, you know the usual band stuff" replied Joe

"And a few cute girls too!" Said Kevin quickly.

"Cute girls, huh? Any singing with you guys tonight?" Asked Emily

"Nah, I thought we might just ask you guys to come up on stage with us for Inseparable, that is if your not embarrassed to sing in front of people that is" Said Kevin.

Gisele snickered and elbowed Emily, "This might just be your shot sister. Do it."

"Wait Kevin, they can't sing if we don't know how they sound!" said Joe, and Nick just nodded. "But, I don't think we would have a problem, not that you are a bad singer or you know anything like that!!!!" Joe blushed.

They all giggled over Joe's little stumbling embarrassment.

Nick finally spoke "How about they show us how they sing, to you know find out how good they are?"

"Good idea" Said Kevin and Joe together.

Gisele and Emily stood up and held each others hands. Gisele asked "Do you guys have a guitar?"

"Well yeah, do you need one?" Said Nick

"It would be useful" she said with a smile.

Nick stood up to get a guitar for the girls, Emily whispered to Gisele.

"Gigi what are you doing?"

"You're going to play guitar and we are going to sing"

"Sing what?"

"Dreaming, your new song"

"What? Absolutely no way"

"Yes, get over it. You can play it, I can sing with you. It will be great"

"I hate you so much right now Gigi but FINE"

"Good"

Nick then returned with the guitar. Emily took it and played a little to get a feel for it. She started the opening of the song and Gigi started to sing. Emily would jump in for the first chorus then the rest of the song.

"I was just there, sitting, dreaming, wanting to be with you. Just you."

They finished it up together. The boys were staring at them in awe.

"Good job!" Said Kevin

"Yeah that was great" said Joe

Nick nodded after them and then Gigi started to speak, since she was definitely over her shyness now.

"What did you think? Amazing right? My sister is too good" She said with a great big smile on her face.

Emily shrugged and handed the guitar to Nick.

"I thought it was pretty amazing", said Nick.

"Really? I don't think it's nearly that good" said Emily.

"I thought the lyrics were awesome, not to mention the singing!" Said Joe.

"And your guitar playing was as well, top notch" Kevin chimed (in? I guess haha)

* * *

Working on

Will fix later

Published by my friends fansite on myspace and NO i didnot steal anything

my original thoughts


End file.
